Sewing machines having electromagnetic actuators directly coupled to the feed mechanism of the sewing machine have been known in the prior art. However, the electromagnetic actuators of such mechanisms were not readily controllable except for substantially an on-off type of actuation. Also, these mechanisms required a plurality of electromagnetic actuators to accomplish the various motions desired in a feed mechanism of a sewing machine, namely, forward and reverse motion as well as up and down motion of the feed dog. Since a plurality of electromagnetic actuators was required, the mechanisms were very cumbersome and required substantial space in the bed of the machine. Further, these mechanisms were relatively slow and were not commercially successful. Recently an electronic sewing machine has appeared on the market which includes an electrical reversible motor for regulating the feed mechanism but, in and of itself, does not directly drive any motion of the feed mechanism. Such a mechanism is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,745 issued to Philip F. Minalga on Oct. 5, 1976, and assigned to the same Assignee as the present invention. Insofar as applicants are aware, however, there is no known sewing mechine feed mechanism which is directly driven by a reversible electric motor, particularly of the rotary armature type, and which can be controlled by electronic logic means.